Kepingan Rasa
by kyon-sama
Summary: Rukia harus mengambil keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Demi laki-laki yang dicintainya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Shinigami. First Author's fanfic.


**Kepingan Rasa**

A Bleach fanfiction by

**Kyon-sama**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

**Chapter 1 : 1/3 rasa**

Soul Society

"Ketua Kuchiki"

Suara itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Di ujung ruangan, tepat di depan jendela, berdiri seorang Ketua Divisi 6 dengan _kenseikan _di kepalanya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Matanya menatap jauh ke depan. Tatapan dinginnya tetap sama, tatapan dingin khas bangsawan.

"Berita dari atasan, tentang Rukia." Renji melanjutkan. Matanya menggambarkan semangat di dalam dirinya. Ini pasti akan seru. "Rukia, lagi-lagi membuat masalah. Dia sudah terlalu lama berada di _sana_. Dianggap menyalahgunakan tugas."

Byakuya tak bergidik. Tangannya ia kepalkan keras-keras. Tidak hentinya ia berdecik.

"Kita diperintahkan menjemputnya."

Hening.

"Dua minggu lagi, kalau Rukia belum juga kembali, kita harus menjemputnya."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, Renji."

Renji keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Terbesit wajah kekhawatiran terhadap nasib sahabatnya itu. Kasus ini sama seperti dulu.

"Rukia, kau melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah apa lagi sih."

Hari ini sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Tetesan-tetesan peluh terlintas di wajahnya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengusap wajahnya dengan lengannya. Musim panas akan segera datang.

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya. Kosong. Tumben sekali tidak ada orang di rumah. Mungkin sedang ke _mini market_, pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian dengan celana pendek dan kaus _oblong_. Pendingin ruangan ia nyalakan, enam belas derajat celcius, cukup untuk membuat ruangan ini dingin.

Ichigo berbaring di kasurnya. Sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa di cuaca seterik ini, barang hanya bermain _play station_ dengan teman-temannya. Sebuah lemari yang ada di hadapannya mengingatkan Ichigo akan sesuatu, dan seseorang. Lemari itu pernah dipakai Rukia untuk bersembunyi. Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya.

Sebuah kilasan balik terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Sebuah momen paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Aizen. Sebuah kemenangan yang sangat ia banggakan. Dan karena itu juga, ia kehilangan kekuatan Shinigaminya, seutuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak lagi meimiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sosok Shinigami.

Jika ditanya momen paling sedih yang pernah Ichigo alami, Ichigo mempunyai dua. Pertama, saat Ibunya meninggal karena dibunuh _hollow_. Kedua, ketika perpisahannya dengan Rukia. Hari itu, kukatannya hilang - atau habis. Rukia mengantarkannya kembali ke dunia ini. Perlahan, sosok Rukia menghilang dari hadapannya. Perlahan sampai akhirnya benar-benar lenyap.

Rukia. Ichigo merasa beruntung telah mengenalnya. Ia merasa beruntung bisa memiliki kekuatan Rukia dalam dirinya. Untung saja Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia waktu itu. Untung saja waktu itu _hollow_ menyerang keluarganya. Ah, Rukia.

"Aku rindu. Rukia."

Rukia duduk di sebuah tempat sejenis bukit. Dihadapannya mengalir sebuah sungai. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia cukup lelah setelah menghabisi beberapa _hollow_ hari ini. Tatapannya kosong, menerawang jauh. Melamun.

Sudah sekitar empat bulan ia tidak kembali ke Soul Society. Menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama di dunia ini. Alasannya hanya satu : ia ingin bertemu Ichigo. Ah, Ichigo. Betapa Rukia merindukan makhluk bodoh itu.

Alih-alih bertemu dengan Ichigo, Rukia justru terus bersembunyi. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Ichigo tidak akan mampu melihatnya dengan wujud Shinigami. Ia juga tidak mau menemui Uraha untuk meminjam _gigai_. Rukia enggan walau hanya menujukkan batang hidung kepada Ichigo.

Ah, Ichigo. Andai dia tidak bertemu dengannya waktu itu. Andai dia tidak memberikan kekuatan Shinigaminya kepada Ichigo waktu itu. Andai Ichigo tidak harus kehilangan kekuatannya karena Aizen.

Pikiran Rukia terus melayang. Kilasan-kilasan balik mulai terputar otomatis di kepalanya. Rukia tenggelam dalam kerinduan. Perasannya campur aduk. Dimana di dalam sebuah tempat di sudut hatinya, ia baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Ichigo.

Perintah untuk kembali ke Soul Society yang ia terima terus-menerus ia abaikan. Rukia tenggelam dalam ketidakpastian. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya, ia tidak akan kembali ke Soul Society. Tetapi ia tahu, ia hanya akan menimbulkan masalah-masalah baru.

Dari semua yang terlintas di pikirannya, ia harus memutuskan. Ini adalah keputusan terbesar dan yang paling berat dalam hidupnya. Rasanya ia ingin mati detik ini saja. Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi Shinigami." Simpulnya.

**To be continued**

**Author Note** : Yo minna thanks for reading this fic. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic lagi. Setelah sekitar dua tahun. Ho ho ho ho *ketawa ala Santa Claus*. Jangan lupa review minna, sebagai Author baru, adalah hal yang penting bagi minna-san untuk memuji(kalau ada), mencubit, atau menampar saya di kolom review. Saya tunggu.

**Kyon-sama**


End file.
